This is a pilot study to examine the pharmacokinetics of ceftazidime in healthy volunteers with renal dysfunction requiring continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis following a single 2 gm dose administered intraperitoneally. The serum and dialysate concentration profiles over the 48 hour study period will be determined.